1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical transmission module, an electronic device, and a method for manufacturing the optical transmission module.
2. Related Art
In recent years, higher speed in the data transmission speed between an LCD and an application processor is being demanded with higher definition of the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) of a portable telephone. Furthermore, lower height and space saving of wiring and connecting section (connector) are demanded with advancement in the thinning of the portable telephone and the increase in the mounting functions. Review is being made on the optical wiring capable of realizing a large capacity data transmission with one optical wiring from such background, and an optical-electrical mixed module for carrying out data transmission using the optical signal and the electric signal between the circuit substrates is being developed.
FIG. 21 is a cross-sectional view schematically showing the configuration of a conventional optical transmission module. As shown in the figure, a light reception processing section 3 and a reception side connector section 36 are respectively mounted on both surfaces of a multi-layered FPC substrate portion formed with a plurality of wiring layers in the conventional optical transmission module.
In addition to the configuration shown in FIG. 21, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-159766 (publicized on Jul. 10, 2008) describes a configuration in which a light circuit unit and an electrical circuit unit (terminals) are arranged on the same surface of a one-sided FPC formed with one layer of wiring layer, and the light circuit unit and the electrical circuit unit are electrically separated.